Rich 120 percent
by MagicMoments
Summary: Out of the blue, Sakura receives a will, in there are mysterious instructions to look for a special videotape. .she also meets her cousins: first, there is Syaoran, cold and indifferent, Yukito never far from a snack and many more ! full summary inside


Rich 120%  
  
By MagicMoments  
  
[xxxxxx] - Sakura's thoughts  
  
'xxxxxx' - Other's thoughts  
  
"xxxxxx" - Speech  
  
(xxxxxx) - Author's note  
  
Well, I don't actually get on my knees and beg for reviews; it's of your own freedom. But I Do welcome reviews, every author does !  
  
And finally, the disclaimer dance :  
  
I dont own CCS, Clamp does. (This applies to ALL of the chapters in this story, so I'm not gonna repeat.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"Hmmm. . . . mmm. . ."  
  
A girl hummed the tune of an outdated piano tune, as she sat on the steps of a bridge, overlooking the sea. She was watching the sunset, while a boy heard her tune.  
  
'Prince of loneliness, third symphony ?'  
  
Feeling curious, the boy went to investigate . . .  
  
"Humph ! Its nothing anyway !" An emerald-eyed girl tried to assure herself, standing up to boost her confidence. "When there's a will, there will be a way !"  
  
[From now on, I, Sakura Kinomoto, will be independent !]  
  
The rumbling of her stomach interrupted her from her thoughts, reminding her.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
[Well, no matter when, where, or even what happens, its only human to grow hungry !]  
  
"I'm going home, Dad, and Mo. . .ahh !!" Sakura lost her footing and fell off the stairs. She braced herself for the impact of hitting the hard ground, but . . . . Nothing Happened.  
  
Reason : Somebody was holding her from the back. A Him. Sakura's first reaction was to thank him, when,  
  
"WHERE DID YOU THINK YOU WERE TOUCHING !!!" Turning around, in a flash, Sakura landed a fast punch on him, and he blocked it as easily as anything. She saw his features. Amber eyes, hazel hair.  
  
With a knowing look, he asked, "So YOU are the Sakura Kinomoto ?"  
  
[How in the world he knew my name ?] "You are . . "  
  
"Syoaran ! Indeed !! Thanks for helping me find her." A voice behind Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Are you. . Sakura Kinomoto ?" A person with glasses and silver hair, and a face so alike. . . " I've been looking for you, "  
  
"Daddy !" Sakura rushed forward to hug him tightly, "Please don't leave me again . . ."  
  
"Do we really look alike ? Your father and I ?" He asked curiously.  
  
[What !!?!] Sakura released him.  
  
He pushed her back gently, so he could talk to her, "I'm Yukito Kinomoto, one of your cousins."  
  
[What's going on ?]  
  
"He is Li Syaoran, also a part of the Kinomoto family."  
  
"Wha. . emmm. . . ."  
  
"Kinomoto, " Yukito introduced their purpose, " we've come to fetch you !"  
  
"Hoe ?? What's happening ?"  
  
"Its actually. . ." Yukito started explaining. . . *Sakura's stomach grumbles*  
  
"There's a restaurant nearby." Syaoran informed, after sweatdropping for a moment. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"ELOPING !!!"  
  
The loudest shriek ever heard rang through Tomoed- no, Japan.  
  
"That's right," Yukito beamed, " Grandfather was opposed to their marriage."  
  
Syaoran drank his tea self-consciously, aware of all the stares being fixed on them.  
  
"Bu. .but to me, this is simply too sudden, that THAT pair of hyper parents would actually have such a past. . ."  
  
*silence + sweatdrop + sipping of tea*  
  
"Fujitaka's disappearance happened when I was at a young age, so I did not have a clear impression, but, I heard that it was Grandpa who had forbidden anyone to go searching for him."  
  
Sakura put down her fork immediately.  
  
"Then why do you need me now ?"  
  
"That's because of the wil. ."  
  
"Its not for his precious granddaughter, right ? Why didn't he come ? Is he too old ? Or is he too sick to crawl out to look for his granddaughter ? Even if he had severed ties with his son, he should have. . ."  
  
"Grandpa passed away on the day your parents died." Syaoran silenced the agitated Cherry Blossom.  
  
"This is the reason Grandmother sent us to look for you. When he died, he left a will for you."  
  
[Will !!?!] "For. . . . me ?"  
  
"Yes, so you must be present in order for the will-reading to go on." Yukito explained, while eating a strawberry-chocolate-vanilla-banana- blueberry ice cream all in one big bowl.  
  
"NO WONDER !!" Sakura pumped her fist into the air, standing up suddenly.  
  
"Do you want to go to the Kinomoto Residence ? It would be nice, to experience the kind of environment your father grew up in . . . ."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was blushing. Over Yukito's voice. She went into a dreamy state. . . [His habits, his face features and even his voice. . . ]  
  
(Oops ! I forgot to mention that Sakura's first 'object of attraction' was her father. Good grief.)  
  
"Do you want to escape ?" Syoaran's emotionless voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"If you are satisfied without knowing anything, " he shrugged his shoulders, " it is totally fine with me. As long you don't bother me."  
  
[Every sentence of his are like thorns, pricking me. But, to let the matter rest without actually understanding anything ?]  
  
Sakura pondered seriously over Syaoran's words.  
  
[Late will, something must be certified. Since Father can't go, then I'll go on his behalf.]  
  
"I'll Go !"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________ 


End file.
